Au-delà des apparences
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Face au grand hôpital de Port-Réal, Sansa se demanda encore une fois pourquoi elle rendait visite à l'un des garçons qui l'avait tourmentée au lycée.


Disclamer: Si j'étais George R.R Martin, Theon n'aurait jamais trahi Robb, il ne serait pas aux mains de Ramsay et les noces pourpres n'auraient jamais eu lieu. Oh, et Lancel n'aurait pas eu son coeur et son épaule brisés par Cersei, je l'aurais sauvé avant! Lancel, mon bébé chevalier, Maman Marina arrive!

Résumé: Face au grand hôpital de Port-Réal, Sansa se demanda encore une fois pourquoi elle rendait visite à l'un des garçons qui l'avait tourmentée au lycée.

Note de l'auteur : Alors alors, d'abord, que je vous situe Amerei. Amerei Frey est la petite-fille de Walder Frey. Elle est la fille aînée de son neuvième fils, Merrett, et elle est la grande soeur de Walda, seconde épouse de Roose Bolton et belle-mère de Ramsay, ce qui fait d'Amerei la tante de notre joyeux psychopathe. C'est tout ce que je peux vous en dire sans vous spoiler si vous n'avez pas lu les livres ou que vous n'avez pas encore lu les livres où elle est mentionnée. Vous pouvez toujours chercher sur Google mais je ne serai pas responsable de vos découvertes.

 **Au-delà des apparences**

Sansa ignorait ce qui la poussait à faire cela. Face à la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital, elle se demanda encore une fois pourquoi elle rendait visite à un garçon qui, comme tous les membres du gang de Joffrey, s'était moqué d'elle.

\- Ce n'était pas lui le pire. Lui intima sa conscience

Elle éprouvait de la peine pour lui.

L'accident de voiture de Lancel Lannister avait choqué le lycée entier.

Non pas à cause de l'événement en lui-même mais à cause de ce qui en avait suivi.

Le pauvre avait subi complication sur complication, au point que Joffrey avait lancé des paris sur la date de son futur décès, des rumeurs que son cousin avait attrapé le Sida à cause d'une mauvaise perfusion. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première fois que Joffrey réalisa, voyant les regards noirs et meurtriers pointés sur lui, que son mot d'esprit n'était clairement pas apprécié.

Surtout qu'il était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Lancel était dans cet état.

Deux mois auparavant, l'aîné des enfants de Cersei s'était rendu à une fête au bord de la Néra. Voyant l'heure tourner, et connaissant le sérieux de son jeune cousin au volant, la femme lui confia les clés de sa voiture.

\- Ramène Joffrey, s'il te plaît.

Elle avait pensé que ça serait moins humiliant pour son fils si c'était son petit cousin, qui avait sensiblement le même âge que lui, qui allait le chercher, plutôt que sa mère. A travers les vitres de sa baie vitrée, elle avait observé Lancel s'installer au volant de la voiture. Il avait réglé les rétroviseurs, mis sa ceinture de sécurité, ses feux, son clignotant pour indiquer qu'il quittait la place de parking avant de démarrer en douceur. Tant de précautions la faisait rire mais elle préférait un excès de prudence à un excès d'insouciance sur les routes. Vingt minutes plus tard, on l'appelait. Un chauffard, en excès de vitesse, avait refusé une prioroté à droite et avait percuté la voiture que Lancel conduisait. Par chance, il vivait et sa blessure semblait modeste face aux dégâts sur le véhicule. Cette même blessure finirait par s'infecter et par causer une septicémie.

\- Personne ne mérite ça. C'est pour ça que j'y vais. Pensa Sansa

Elle pénétra alors dans le hall où on lui indiqua la chambre du malade.

\- Chambre individuelle. Évidemment. S'ils ont les moyens, ils ne vont clairement pas se priver.

La porte était ouverte. Lancel était assis sur son lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'à la taille, dans un silence total, lisant sans doute pour la centième fois le seul livre à sa disposition. La visiteuse fut choquée par sa nouvelle apparence. Il avait considérablement maigri. Ses joues étaient creusées, son teint blafard, ses yeux cernés. Ses cheveux, autrefois d'un blond sable, étaient ternes et sans vigueur. L'aiguille de la perfusion lui paraissait bien épaisse par rapport au bras qu'elle piquait. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris plusieurs décennies en quelques semaines. Mais ce qui choqua Sansa, au-delà de sa transformation physique, était l'expression du malade. Un mélange de lassitude, d'ennui profond, de tristesse, de solitude. Elle fut également surprise du peu de mots ou de petits cadeaux sur sa table de chevet. Il y avait quelques lettres, un dessin d'enfant, un paquet de gâteaux. Elle ne s'attendait guère à une montagne de présents. Cependant, elle pensait qu'il y aurait plus de vie. Pour la première fois, elle se sentit vraiment triste pour lui. Rassemblant son courage, elle frappa à la porte.

\- Lancel ?

Au son de la voix féminine, l'intéressé leva la tête, la surprise pouvait se lire sur son visage tiré.

\- Sansa ?

La voix du jeune homme était fatiguée mais audible. La jeune fille entra.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, sincère

\- Mieux... Assieds-toi, si tu veux. Dit-il en lui désignant une chaise

Elle prit place et lui tendit les gâteaux au citron qu'elle avait acheté pour lui.

\- J'espère que tu aimes le citron...

Il lui adressa un sourire gentil.

\- J'aime les gâteaux au citron. Affirma-t-il

Il les déposa sur sa table de chevet, non loin du dessin. Sansa supposait qu'il devait venir de la toute jeune sœur de Lancel, Janei. Elle remarqua alors une photo encadrée. Lancel était au centre. A sa droite et à sa gauche, ses deux petits frères, les jumeaux Martyn et Willem. Le trio souriait et respirait la joie de vivre et la complicité. Soudain, la peine de Sansa s'intensifia. Les frères de Lancel avaient été tués le mois précédent. Les jumeaux et leur classe étaient partis en classe verte et le bus avait été détourné par des fanatiques qui voulaient la chute de l'empire financier des Lannister. Le leader, Rickard Karstark, avait été condamné à mort et exécuté. D'après les témoignages, les frères Lannister étaient morts en héros, en voulant protéger leurs professeurs et leurs camarades. Le dernier sms de Willem avait été pour Devan Lannister, le chef de la police de l'Ouest et cousin de leur père, pour lui indiquer les coordonnées de l'endroit où le bus était. Ils n'étaient pas morts en vain, aucun de leurs protégés ne succomba. Mais cela devait faire une bien belle jambe à leurs parents, à leur frère, à leur famille entière.

\- La maladie, la solitude, le deuil... Je ne souhaite ça à personne, pas même à Joffrey... Se dit-elle en tentant de ne pas trop fixer le cadre. Elle ne voulait pas rappeler des souvenirs trop douloureux au patient avec son regard baladeur.

\- C'est sympa de venir me voir. Tu es la première du bahut à venir. Avoua le jeune homme

\- Personne du lycée n'est venu ?! S'étrangla-t-elle. Pas même Joffrey ?

\- Les seules visites régulières que j'ai sont de mon père. Ma mère et ma sœur vont arriver une fois les vacances commencées. Amerei aussi.

\- Amerei Frey ? J'ignorais que tu la fréquentais.

Voyant ses joues pâles prendre quelques couleurs, Sansa comprit. C'était un couple étonnant. Les gâteaux présents avant qu'elle ne rentre devaient alors venir de Walda, la petite sœur d'Amerei, qui disait que la nourriture soulageait presque tous les maux. Puis après son étonnement revint la tristesse. Personne, hormis son père qui était à la capitale pour affaires, n'était venu le voir. Cersei était peut-être venue une fois ou deux, pour s'éviter les foudres de son oncle. Hormis sa famille proche, sa petite-amie, tout le monde se foutait royalement de Lancel. Sa popularité ne venait que du fait qu'il était un joli ticket d'entrée pour le gang de Joffrey, d'autant plus qu'il était de sa famille. On ne l'aimait pas pour lui, pour les qualités qu'il pouvait avoir. Et soudain, Sansa comprit.

Lancel était tombé dans le même piège qu'elle jadis.

Devenir un autre, se moquer des faibles, se transformer en ordure...

Pour ne pas être seul.

Pour être intégré dans le cercle de ceux qui faisaient la pluie et le beau temps dans ce microcosme qu'était un lycée.

Parce qu'il était loin de chez lui, envoyé dans un des meilleurs lycées dans la capitale du pays par des parents soucieux de lui donner la meilleure instruction possible, seul, malgré la présence de quelques membres de sa famille comme Cersei, dans une grande ville et entouré de gens importants.

\- Sansa ?

Sa voix la sortit de sa réflexion.

\- Avec tout ça, j'ai eu du temps. Pour penser. J'ai conscience que... Ca ne rachètera jamais tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire... Mais je sais que j'ai mal agi. Que j'ai été un salopard. Et...

\- Lancel.

Il la regarda. Elle put enfin voir le vrai lui. Il était comme elle. Une bonne personne qui avait été mal guidée, mal influencée Il avait sa part de faute bien sûr, tout comme elle, mais ils étaient jeunes. Lancel n'avait que dix-huit ans. Elle, elle n'en avait que quinze. Ils avaient été jeunes, naïfs. Et cons. Très cons. Mais pas mal intentionnés. Le chemin des Sept Paradis était pavé de bonnes intentions.

\- Je te pardonne. Dit-elle. Et de bon cœur.

Elle vit alors son visage s'illuminer et un sourire se peindre sur ses lèvres, lui rendant pendant un moment une partie de ses dix-huit printemps. Son soulagement était sincère.

\- Merci... Je ferai tout pour me racheter.

\- Je sais qu'un Lannister paye toujours ses dettes mais tu n'en as aucune envers moi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Soit. Devenons amis. Nous serons quittes. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire

Elle prit congés de lui une heure après, en lui promettant de revenir le lendemain en lui apportant de nouveaux livres et des mangas .

Et quand Kevan arriva peu après, vers trois heures de l'après-midi, comme il le faisait tous les jours, quand il vit son fils souriant et heureux, il comprit avec soulagement que Lancel était sur la voie de la guérison morale. Et si le moral guérissait, le corps suivrait sous peu.

 **FIN**


End file.
